Trapped
by VampHybrid
Summary: The challenge for that day was over, leaving a certain delinquent to be bored out of his wits. That is, until Princess walked by. Managing to convince her to go on a walk with him through the forest, they somehow get trapped together in a hole...CxD DONE!
1. Walk and Fall

_**Trapped**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own_ Total Drama Island _in any way; if I did, do you honestly think Id be posting fan-fiction?

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Duncan's usual Suggestive and Sadistic Attitude, his Stupid Moves, and Suggestive Remarks…didn't I already say that? O.o Oh, yeah, and a _tiny _bit of Blood :P

**A/N: **If the icon on my profile (if it's even showing) wasn't enough to prove it, I'm sure this will. I'm a full-on DuncanxCourtney shipper…now go ahead and read it; you know you want to XD

T—D—I

The day had finished, just like every other Godforsaken day since the campers had arrived at Total Drama Island, and the campers, of which, were now just wandering around the camp. Few were bored out of their freaking minds wondering what they could do while others had already found a way to entertain themselves. The challenge given by the ever-happy Chris didn't last as long as many of the others he had given in the past and had therefore ended early. Of course, the losing team would have to meet at the bonfire that night but that wasn't until much later. Right now, however, a certain green-Mohawk-ed teen was sitting at the steps of his cabin, bored out of his Juvenile mind.

All the guys on his team were being occupied. Geoff was off with Bridgette in the lake to do some swimming and DJ was being all gentle and stuff with nature. Even the people on the other team were entertained. Trent decided to play his guitar to Gwen, who dreamily agreed. Owen was looking for a snack—as always—and Heather and Lindsey were gossiping in their cabin. LeShawna was with Harold, doing God only knows what.

The only person Duncan hadn't seen so far, however, was Princess, A.K.A. Courtney. He sighed as he realized he may not be able to flirt with her today. Just as a disappointed look came onto his features, he saw the brunette suddenly walking by, heading to her cabin, he guessed. A grin merged into Duncan's face as he stood and went to follow her. Once he was close enough to her, he decided to reveal his presence to her.

"Hey Princess," he said in his usual cocky and ever-calm voice. The girl jumped slightly at his voice and immediately glared at the delinquent.

"What do you want now, Duncan?" she asked him venomously as she turned and faced him, her arms cross and a pout across her face. Duncan loved that pout.

"Nothing much," he replied playfully. "Just wondering if you would mind giving me the _pleasure_ of letting me escort you through a nice walk through the forest," he said sarcastically as he bowed before her in false respect. "Your highness," he added as he looked up to her and winked like he always did. Courtney shrugged heatedly.

"You honestly think that I'd let_ you_, of all people, take me on a walk? I don't think so!" she told him, turning her back to him and with her snooty little nose in the air. Duncan frowned and stood upright once more.

"C'mon, Princess," he urged, a grin returning once more to his face. "Don't tell me you're gonna be doing something, too," he falsely pleaded though, behind it all, he really wanted her to _not_ be doing anything so he could push her buttons for the rest of the day. That and hopefully get that kiss he keeps asking her for.

"Ugh!" the brunette complained, annoyed. "If you must know, I'm gonna check with Bridgette and see,"—"she's with Geoff," Duncan cut her off suddenly as his grin widened and his hands went to his pockets.

"What?" she asked as faced him once more, her eyes showing her nervousness of not being able to escape the ever-dangerous Duncan. The blue-eyed young man grinned, obviously growing satisfied with the turnout of events so far.

"Yeah, everyone's already occupied themselves; don't tell me you're gonna leave me all alone to be bored to myself, are you Princess?" the delinquent asked teasingly. Courtney glared at him before turning away once again. Her arms crossed in front of her, she answered his question snippily.

"As a matter of fact I am," she told him as she began to walk off. Sadly for her, however, Duncan was much more persistent. Smirking, he continued to follow behind her without a word. This went on for only a few minutes before Courtney stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder; the pierced teen widened his grin and cocked his brows playfully. The girl glared at him before feeling her fists clenching tightly.

"Do you mind?" she demanded.

"What?" the Juvenile questioned teasingly in response as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't follow me, you creepy insect!" she commanded angrily, facing him _again._

"I've been called worse," Duncan replied collectively. The chocolate-colored girl screamed slightly before stomping off towards her cabin. Chuckling to himself, the rebellious teen simply continued following her. She barely took four steps before screaming again and facing him, only to find that their bodies were mere centimeters away. She looked up into his baby-blue eyes and that infuriating grin that suited him all too well.

"If I let you take me on a walk, will you promise to stop _stalking_ me!?" she bribed, against her much better judgment but with a small part of her wanting him to say his offer hadn't changed. Duncan chuckled at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he told her as he turned around and waited for her. Courtney fumed but followed him, nevertheless. As annoying as he was, maybe he would behave…then again, maybe he wouldn't. That was the part the girl feared about this bad boy; he wasn't afraid to try and get what he wanted. The walk to the forest was fairly quiet and uneventful. Duncan would playfully gang up on her and ask if she wanted to make-out when they were in a shadowy area but, of course, Courtney pushed him away or gave him a good punch in the arm.

They were now fully inside the tree-covered area. Duncan looked around with a content smile across his face. Courtney, even with the current situation, had a smile on as well. The sound of their steps crunching leaves and small animals in the distance were the only real sounds that could be heard.

"It's nice, huh?" the green and black-haired teen asked as he looked to the girl at his side. Forgetting, momentarily, who she was with, she responded.

"Yeah, it is; better than doing some dumb challenge that could get us killed," she said, half annoyed, half playful. The two teens laughed at it slightly and continued on their peaceful walk. Courtney glanced over to Duncan; he was behaving much better than what she had expected. By this time, she thought he would force himself on her or at least grab her inappropriately on her rear or something but, no. Just with that content smile that was playing on his lips, she almost felt as if he was happy with just being with her; just having her company.

Letting her thoughts wander, she supposed that maybe; just maybe, Duncan wasn't as bad as he lead on to be. She knew he had a soft side but this was a little different. He was being nice and laughing with her instead of _at_ her. He backed off on the teasing and had stopped annoying her with his constant 'wanna make-out?' questions from earlier. Maybe this was all he really wanted; to just…be with her.

If that was the case, it was extremely sweet and…even cute of him. Courtney blushed slightly and watched him through the corner of her eye. She figured she should at least thank him or say something nice instead of insulting him for once.

"Hey…Duncan?" she began shyly. With a gentle smile, the pierced teen looked to the young woman at his side.

"Yeah Princess?" he responded. The brunette rolled her eyes at this; something's wouldn't change, she supposed. But that was OK; she had grown accustomed to his pet names…she actually kind of…_liked_ them. Only because he used them with her only, though; if he used them with everyone else, then she'd be real ticked.

"I just want to tell you…well; I just want to say…" she didn't really now how to put it, considering she was always saying mean things to him. "Well, I just want say—agh!" the two suddenly fell down a trap that was very well hidden. It was a deep pit, with little space but very low into the ground. Shrugging painfully, Courtney leaned up and straddled whatever she had landed on. Then, placing her left hand down on what she had landed on, she used her free hand to go to her head; she managed to get a hit there.

"Why Princess," she heard Duncan suddenly say, his voice returned to that irritable cockiness. "I didn't know you wanted me _this_ badly." The brunette looked down and blushed once again as she realized she had landed on the Juvenile, straddled him, and her hand was lying on his chest. A scowl overcame her face and she quickly jumped off of him, disgusted that she had been on him in such a…_suggestive_ position.

"Ugh, you ogre!" she said angrily. "I don't want _you!_" she denied immediately, obviously annoyed with his returned cockiness. Duncan stood up and, after brushing himself off a bit, the two teens looked up. Courtney looked back to the delinquent before her.

"This is why you wanted to take me on a walk, wasn't it!? You're such a psycho!" she boldly accused him for their current situation.

"Oh, yeah, I came here in the dead of night and dug a freaking eight-foot deep hole so that I could lure you here and have my wicked little way with you," Duncan responded, being sarcastic at first and then playful towards the end of his false confession. Courtney glared and thought for a moment.

"You're right," she said as she turned her back to him. "You're not smart enough to com up with a plan like this,"—"What!?" the Mohawk-sporting teen seethed, his temper obviously pushed a little above boiling point.

"You must've had someone help you…but whom?" Courtney questioned to no one in particular while a thoughtful finger went to her lips. Duncan sighed through gritted teeth.

"I didn't do this, Princess, I swear!" he told her, desperately pleading his case. The girl looked at him over her shoulder with disbelief in her eyes. "We must've been set up…maybe Chris set this up for anyone who passed by to get stuck and get some good air time…damn asshole," the young rebel cursed, obviously annoyed that this happened. Though, on the Brightside, at least he was stuck down here with his favorite preppy CIT. The girl of which, sighed before facing him once again and looking up.

"Well," she began. "Now what?" she asked, wondering what the bad boy would suggest. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Wanna make-out?" he asked, yet again, with a grin on his face, as usual. The brunette simply glared.

"Like I'd_ want_ to kiss a hot-headed, juvenile delinquent who's an _ogre!_" she said to him, obviously annoyed that he had returned to his previous ways. She saw him frown, obviously disappointed but not showing it fully. "Now how the heck are we going to get out of here!?" she demanded of him, obviously wanting to leave him at once. The boy looked up and smirked. Walking to the side of the pit, he turned to her and intertwined his fingers together in front of him.

"Here," he said. "I'll give you a boost; once you're out, you can help me out," he explained as he waited for her to step into his hands.

"But," Courtney said, somewhat anxious. "What if I hurt you?" she asked worriedly. Duncan raised a playful brow at her.

"And here I thought you didn't care, Princess," he told her playfully. The brunette fumed again and scowled.

"Do you _want _me to kick you in the crotch again!?" she asked angrily. Duncan widened his eyes and smiled nervously as he remembered the first time she had left him almost neutered. He thought he'd never stand up again after that blow, much less have kids in whatever future he may or may not have. Laughing nervously at her question, he finally responded.

"No, no…I'm good," he told her.

"That's what I thought," Courtney said as she stepped forward and put one foot in his hands and then climbed onto his broad shoulders afterwards. Holding her by her ankles, Duncan looked up and grinned at the _delightful_ view he received of her perfect little preppy rear.

"You know," he began. "From here, your butt looks really good," he remarked, thinking that the young CIT couldn't hurt him from her current position. He was wrong.

"Ugh, you pig!" she seethed as kicked his face in the side. Having been wearing high-heels, she left the delinquent quite dazed, causing him loose his footing and fall down, Courtney along with him. Letting out a scream, the two fell, the brunette landing on Duncan once again; the girl sat up, sitting on the juvenile's chest, and brushed herself off. "You clumsy idiot!" she said angrily as she looked down at him.

"Courtney," he said, his voice struggled. "I…can't breathe…" he told her.

"Don't try to sweet-talk your way outta of this!" the CIT growled at him while crossing his arms and looking away.

"No…you're on…my lungs," the young man said. Courtney widened her eyes before standing up, letting Duncan take in a sharp breath of air and sit up with a hand to his stomach. Looking up, he glared slightly at the girl.

"Serves you right," she said with her hands to her hips. The boy stood up once again.

"Wanna try again?" he asked, hoping she would say yes so he could see her butt again…

"No!" she responded firmly. Duncan's eyes fell, defeated. "You've obviously figured your way out of these kinds of problems," Courtney said suddenly. "Can't you climb out or something?" she questioned him curiously. The blue-eyed teen looked up.

"I can try," he told her as he went to the wall and began climbing. It was mainly dirt with few rocks to grab a hold of but he made it about halfway up the hole before he grabbed onto one of the next rocks and it came out of place. Once again, obviously failing at anything else, he fell to the harsh ground below, avoiding Courtney by inches. She looked down at him and gasped slightly to see he was dazed, yet again. She also noticed that he had injured his leg a little.

"Duncan?" she asked with concern obvious in her voice. "Duncan, are you alright? Duncan? Duncan!" she fell to her knees at his side and held him up in her lap. Shaking him slightly, she kept trying to get him to snap out of it. Finally, the boy shook his head and was surprised slightly to see how worried Courtney had grown…over_ him._ That infuriating grin came onto his lips.

"Well, well, well, Princess, aren't you sweet? Worrying about me and all; I knew you liked me," he said teasingly as he winked at her yet again. The girl scowled and threw him back on the ground before sitting away from him with her back against the side of the pit. Duncan leaned up on his elbows before sighing and sitting up completely. It was then that he felt the stinging of his leg. Inspecting it further, he discovered it was a long gash.

Sighing yet again and rolling his eyes, obviously annoyed, he ripped the left sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around the injury so it would stop the bleeding. Once accomplished with that, he, too, sat with his back against the opposite side of the pit. It stayed silent for several minutes between the two, as they realized they may just be trapped down here for quite some time.

"You know," Duncan said, playfully once again.

"That making-out offer still stands."

T—D—I

**A/N: **Wheeeeee :3 Please R&R, I hope you guys like it! There will be another chapter to this, don't worry! ;) Again, hope you liked! ;D T'was fun!


	2. Together

_**Trapped**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _Total Drama Island _in Any Way; it is Rightfully Owned and Copyrighted to Cartoon Network and All Those Other Important People XD

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To, again, Duncan's Cursing and Suggestive and Sadistic Attitude. Oh, and the Tiny Bit of Blood XD But, seriously, there _are _Suggestive Themes in There and a bit of Crude Language. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You!

**A/N: **W00t! Wow, I'm happy with the great feedback and such :3 I'm glad you all enjoyed! Well, here's chapter 2! :D

T—D—I

Her denial was to be expected. A few names spewed from her lips and maybe even a curse word or two. But what Duncan received was actually a rock thrown straight at his Juvenile head, and then the name-calling and cursing came afterwards. The teen rubbed his head and growled lowly while the CIT continued to insult him like it was her job to. Hell, if it was, she'd probably get paid double. Once she was comfortable with what she had said to him, Courtney crossed her arms, eyes closed, and continued leaning on the side of the pit, annoyed.

His head finally stopped throbbing and Duncan leaned back as well, his hands behind his head as he tried to relax at least. It didn't last particularly long because the brunette in front of him began pouting once more.

"How long before someone notices we're gone!? I want to get out!" she screamed heatedly. Nonchalantly, the rebellious young man looked to her, eyebrow raised.

"You're not particularly patient, are you Sweetheart?" he asked her calmly. The girl glared at him in response.

"The only reason I'm impatient right now is because I'm stuck in a hole with the most undesirable person on this damn island!" she explained irritably. Her onyx eyes showed her annoyance, as well as the tense clutch her fists had gotten into. Duncan could only grin.

"Don't lie to yourself, Princess; you know you want me," he told her playfully, giving her another freaking wink. If anyone had managed to go beyond Courtney's boiling point, it was definitely Duncan; never in her short life had she met such an insufferable, infuriating, big-headed, cocky individual! How was it that she could call him so many damn things and he still managed to be flirtatious with her? How could _one guy_ be _so_ confident!?

"Ugh, you're despicable!" she told him, her anger growing with every second passing of staring into those big blue orbs. If only she could fly, she'd get her preppy little butt out of this hole and leave him there to rot! Crossing her arms again, she looked away from him, her eyes tensed and dripping with hatred. Duncan shrugged off her insult and went back to trying to relax. For a long time, it stayed silent. Eventually growing bored, the Juvenile chose to stare at the CIT before him and look her over.

The original reason he had ever even liked her was because she had a nice body; pure lust. After he met her, his mind was filled with all the amazing twists and curves of her figure, and how he was determined, after that, to make her his and maybe have one night to themselves. However, she made it quite difficult. He had been dumped and rejected before but Courtney was different; her rejections, at first, were very truthful but eventually became lies. If she really didn't like him, she wouldn't have gone for a walk with him this day.

She was still hot, yes, but Duncan started to get attached to her as a person; he liked that she didn't straight out admit that she liked him but hid her emotions with her anger towards him. He was still determined to make her his…and get at least one kiss, two at best. Possibly even get comfortable enough to grope her a few times, too; to see if her butt felt as good as it looked. He continued staring at her, already imagining all the ways he could make her want him even more; to the point where she just couldn't hold herself back anymore. She was, in one word, quite amazing.

After several minutes, Courtney could feel his azure, undying gaze on her. She looked at him but he didn't stop, and an all-too playful and lusty smile was tugging at his lips with ease. The look in his eyes was enough to say that he was exploring her body in more ways than anyone should. Glaring, she scrunched her face, disgusted.

"You perv!" she told him angrily as she tried to cover herself with her arms and legs. With the smile still on his face, Duncan raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Princess? Feeling a little…_intimidated?_" he questioned teasingly and mockingly at once. "Or do you like the view as much I do?"

"Ugh, you ogre! What _is_ there to be attracted to when _you're_ the subject!? I mean, have you _looked_ in a mirror recently!? You look worse than a lightning rod with all those studs sticking out of your face!" she denied immediately, her glare intensifying. Duncan shrugged her off and simply continued to listen to her rant.

"And, ew, intimidated? By _you?_ In what little world are you living in and why haven't they arrested you for your stupid cocky self and bad tastes!?" she continued, completely not noticing that the Juvenile was anything but hurt by her comments. He simply chuckled before putting his hands on his lap and sitting up, getting ready for his 'smart' comeback.

"OK, number one, you _love_ my rods and rings," he told her with a wink and cocky smile. "And, number two; you also love my attitude and _extremely_ good tastes so just admit it and, maybe, I'll let you have a taste of the rod on my tongue," he told her playfully with a tease in his betraying innocent-like eyes. The girl widened her eyes, slightly interested, and then became disgusted.

"You have a_ tongue_ piercing!?" she questioned. Duncan responded by sticking his tongue out at her and letting her see the piece of metal shining in his mouth. It was a simple stud, much like the one on his eyebrow. Courtney stuck her tongue out as well, but in repulsion.

"Now I'd definitely _never_ kiss you!" she told him angrily.

"Does that mean you would've kissed me if I _didn't_ have it?" Duncan questioned as he caught her in her words. He raised a suggestive brow and his infamous grin returned to his lips as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. The young CIT widened her eyes and her face became a pout once more.

"No! Please, I wouldn't even kiss you if you were the last man on this Earth!" she argued. The images flashing in the rebellious teen's mind were anything but innocent.

"That's fine," he told her. "Watching two girls' make-out works out just as well."

"Ugh!" Courtney screamed. "You really _are_ sick!" she told him.

"Meh," Duncan smiled. "You know you love it." Another Godforsaken wink and that _beyond_ infuriating grin came onto his features. Courtney could've kicked him in the crotch again for his stupidity, guaranteeing his long-deserved neutering. She forced herself to hold back as she took a deep breath and set it free through gritted teeth.

"I swear I don't know how _anyone_ would be able to put up with you!" she stated crossly.

"Maybe if you gave me a chance," the rebel began to respond. "You'd be able to see how," he explained.

"Never!" Courtney denied immediately.

"Fine then," Duncan said with a smile.

"Your loss."

T—D—I

It had been several hours now since the incident. Darkness was taking over; leaving the two stranded Killer Bass to wonder if anyone would even find them or if death was as guaranteed as Duncan being a complete cocky, jerk. They were growing hungry, for all they had to eat was Chef's breakfast from that morning and some of Duncan's beef jerky that he had stolen from the dining hall the night before. Even though he had asked for a kiss in exchange for the meat, he never got it. Courtney punched him and he 'gracefully' shared with her.

But that was a tiny morsel of food and could only satisfy them both for so long. Duncan had somehow managed to fall asleep but Courtney was full of anxiety. Foreign noises in the forest were giving her the creeps and the temperature was dropping steadily. Not only was she scared, but she was cold and felt lonely, even with Duncan right there. Not that she was considering him as good company in any way but, instead of sleeping, he could've been a _little_ sensitive and offered himself for warmth. Though, he'd probably make several flirtatious and inappropriate comments about it. But, at this point…she wouldn't mind being curled up against his strong, warm chest and powerful arms.

The howling of a wolf rung in the CIT's ears and her anxiety grew once again. Then, an owl cried out, its voice echoing through out the trees of the forest.

"What was that!?" she whispered nervously as a hand went to her mouth in nervousness. Another strange sound made its way into her ears and she jumped. Not wanting to wake Duncan, she simply hoped that he would wake up, say something stupid, and wrap her in his arms…and even tell her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She abruptly shook her head at the thought and looked over at him. Just with the sight of his green faux-hawk, she glared and wondered how she could think this _delinquent_ could even _have_ a comforting or romantic _bone_ in his _body!_ Accepting her fate, she hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, shaking and trembling from fear and chilliness.

"C'mon, Courtney," she whispered, trying to sound tough. "It's just a stupid forest…filled with animals…that could eat you…" her voice grew smaller and smaller and quivered at the thoughts in her mind. Her hands clutched her head and she continued shaking, her knees falling. Just with that small whisper, however, she made Duncan open his eyes and look over at her. He felt somewhat bad to see her so shaken but couldn't help and push her buttons. If he was going to help her, he was going to freak her out more first.

With a perverted grin on his face and lustful eyes to match, he sat up and crawled over to her; _over_ her body, to be exact. He waited until their eyes met to make his next move. Feeling his person over hers, Courtney looked up into his eyes; pure lust was what she saw. Eyes widening at the grin on his face, a gasp escaped from her mouth and she tried to back up but panicked as she realized she had nowhere to go; he had her trapped. His hands were on either side of her hips and the lust in his eyes grew more.

"No," she protested silently, truly fearful of him for the first time since she met him. "Please, Duncan, don't…" she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away but failed; she was too weak from being so scared to do so. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Her mind clouded; she wasn't ready for this. It shouldn't happen but, as she remembered, Duncan wasn't afraid to try and get what he wanted.

"There's no need to be scared, Princess," he told her playfully before chuckling and sitting next to her. Once accomplished with that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair. Feeling his arms snake their way around her, Courtney's eyes shot open and she looked to him.

"Duncan?" she said his name curiously. The rebel smiled at her, a sliver of sympathy in his cocky eyes and gentle smile.

"Do you feel safer now?" he asked in return. The young woman glared at him.

"Is that your idea of romantic, you psycho!? You really scared me, Duncan!" she scolded, completely ignoring the fact that the rebel had his arms around her waist from behind her. The faux-hawked teen simply chuckled at her.

"C'mon, have a sense of humor, Princess!" he told her. "Besides, I'd never degrade a girl like that," he told her, his voice serious. Courtney widened her eyes and looked at him again.

"You…wouldn't?" she asked, surprised.

"I do have some form of how to respect people, Sweetheart," he explained with a wink…a sweet, cute one. There was a short pause before Duncan spoke up again. "Well?" he asked. Courtney looked at him curiously.

"Well what?" she questioned.

"You never answered my question," he explained. "Do you feel safer now?" he repeated. The young CIT blushed before smiling and turning her face away from his. Placing her arms on his, she closed her eyes contently and cuddled deeper into his embrace.

"Yeah," she said to him. "I feel a lot safer now…and warmer." The Juvenile smiled; mission accomplished. He cuddled with her as well, tightening his grip a little and determined to make her feel as safe as he could possibly make her feel. After a few minutes of indulging themselves in this newfound peace, they were both finally able to fall asleep comfortably after a few minutes.

T—D—I

A few hours passed and the two teens awoke once again, somewhat groggy but completely content. Courtney no longer felt scared, cold, or lonely for that matter and Duncan, although this was no kiss, was still totally happy with the turnout of events. Simultaneously, they both looked up to the dark sky above, with millions of stars twinkling at them and the full moon shining as brightly as ever. Duncan rested his chin on Courtney's head and smiled.

"Great night, huh?" he asked sweetly. Courtney held his arms more tightly and nodded slightly.

"Yeah," she responded. "I've never seen so many stars…" she mumbled. "It's so beautiful." Duncan smiled down at her, although she couldn't see it. A comfy silence enveloped them. Together, they stared up at the night sky.

"Look," Duncan said as he pointed up. "Don't those stars look like a skull?" he questioned, unable to resist his favorite and signature sign. Courtney giggled in his arms.

"Yeah, it does," she agreed happily. The constellation did have a remarkable resemblance to the skull that the rebel's shirt had upon it. "And look at the one next to it; it looks like a heart, doesn't it?" she asked, enjoying this new game of 'find fake constellations.' Duncan now laughed gently, too.

"Yeah, I see it!" he said cheerfully. Courtney looked up to him and felt a blush on her face again. She decided to try again at her earlier attempt of trying to say something nice to him and even thank him.

"Duncan?" she asked softly.

"Yes Princess?" the Juvenile responded.

"Um…" words failed her again. What could she say? Where could she start, even? Since day one, the only real thing she directed at him were crude insults. She decided to stop being so scared of whatever reaction he may have and just spit it out.

"Thanks," she mumbled nervously. Duncan threw the biggest mental party in his head that he had thrown in a long time.

"What was that, Princess?" he asked playfully. "I didn't quite catch that," he explained falsely. Courtney sighed and got out of his grip and sat across of him.

"Thanks, OK!?" she asked, not really angry at him but just wanting to let it all out. "Thanks for taking me on this walk, thanks for acting like a jerk because, you're right, I _do_ like it, and thanks for helping me a few hours ago when I was scared, and cold, and alone and hoping you'd wake up and hold me and tell me you'd protect me or even say something stupid because it wouldn't have mattered because I really do like you; I think you're hot and sweet and you can be very cute when you want to be and,"—she stopped suddenly as Duncan placed a finger on her lips to silence her. She looked into his eyes, which were sympathetic and sweet.

"Don't hurt yourself, Princess," he told her teasingly. "And you mean that? You were _hoping_ I'd wake up to make you feel better?" he asked in his cocky voice as he pulled his finger away to hear her response. The girl gasped and put a hand to her lips.

"Oh my God, did I say that out loud!?" she said nervously as she looked away from him. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson and her trembling returned. Duncan chuckled again and made her face him by placing his hand on her chin and forcing her, gently, to look up to him.

"Yes, you did," he replied. "What're you gonna do now?" he asked as he raised a playful brow at her. Courtney smiled and paused before putting her hands on the sides of his face and pulling him into a kiss. Although surprised at first, the rebellious teen easily fell into her lips and quickly kissed back, willing to take in as much of this as he could. He was finally getting his long-awaited kiss; he had every right to participate in it, right?

After a few moments, they pulled away. The two stared at each other through half-lidded eyes while one of Duncan's cocky grins tugged at his lips. Courtney giggled slightly at the dumbstruck expression on his face; it was unexpected of him but oh so cute.

"You know," she began suddenly, leaning forward and placing a hand on his chest. Their eyes stayed locked. "I actually really liked the tongue piercing," she told him with another giggle. Duncan grinned at her fully.

"I had a feeling you would," he said playfully; another wink. Courtney pulled herself into his chest, contently. Duncan hugged her briefly before, suddenly; a rope came down in front of them. "Look," he said. Courtney opened her eyes and gasped excitedly. The two teens stood up. Courtney eagerly climbed out before him but Duncan happily received his _delightful_ view from earlier.

"Your butt still looks really good from here," he called out playfully, thinking he should be safe after what just happened. He was. Courtney laughed slightly at his comment.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Bad Boy," she called back, giving him her own pet name. She managed to climb out and then turned around to assist Duncan the last bit of the way up that he had. Once they were fully out, they were surprised to be hit with large lights and cameras from all-over. Overhead, they heard a helicopter rumbling. Looking up, they saw Chris, surprise, surprise. Using his megaphone, he called out to the two teens.

"Did you two lovebirds have fun?" he asked playfully. Duncan and Courtney looked at each other curiously, wondering what Chris had done this time.

"I hope you did because all of your actions for the past several hours have been captured on film with tiny cameras that were hidden in that ditch!" he told them, obviously happy with his fine work. Courtney's hand went to her mouth to try and stifle a gasp.

"That's right," Chris said. "Nice job, Duncan!"

The rebel, of which, looked to his preppy girl at his side and glared at the cameras around them. Gently, he took her free hand in his and smiled. That was all it took to calm her back down. They were gonna face the music—or cameras, in this case—together.

T—D—I

**A/N:** Omigod, this took a really long time .-. But it was so much fun to write! :D I love Duncan's 'I'm gonna make you think I'm gonna rape you before I comfort you' that I made him do XD for some reason, I can very easily see him doing that! XD But, anyway, I hope anyone who reads liked the story :D Please R&R and I apologize if anybody seems OOC; it's my first time writing a TDI fic so, please, have mercy :3


End file.
